Searching for the Truth
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Thirteen demigods and one mortal must go on a quest to save the world from powerful, dark entities. But with fourteen different people, there will be arguments along the way. Jokes will be made. Leaders will rise. Everybody must work together to defeat the Deadlies. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were all huddled in the Big House, discussing a new prophecy, a big one. It was:

**_Thirteen demigods must fight for us_**

**_One mortal shall see the unknown _**

**_The prince of death will sure fall alone_**

**_A girl of ice will see the bus_**

**_One boy of ice shall cause the fuss_**

**_Two of past roots will show the hated_**

**_The boy of fire and girl of death will be mated_**

**_Two doves must work to find the sea_**

**_A sea will search for the light_**

**_The child of hope will put up a fight_**

**_Three demigods will find the key_**

**_Two storms will end the death_**

**_It must be saved by a final breath_**

"Prince of death?" Percy asked," It could be Nico, Max, Nyki, Joel, or Gerardo." "It mentions sea twice Percy, you may be involved," said Thalia. "It mentions ice in here too, maybe children of Khione?" said Grover. "One mortal, probably Rachel," said Percy. Chiron stayed silent, looking frightened. "Boy of fire, who could that be?" Percy wondered. "Girl of death, Jackie maybe?" said Annabeth. The five continued to discuss the prophecy.

Five months later, Gerardo was sparring with Jackie. "I miss Grace, how about you?" Gerardo asked. "A lot," she said. Gerardo disarmed Jackie but Jackie quickly kicked him in the stomach, grabbing his arm. Gerardo used shadows to attack Jackie. Jackie was thrown back and when she stood, she attacked Gerardo with shadows. The shadows were extremely powerful, it looked like a hurricane of shadows and Gerardo was spun around and thrown into the arena's wall. "What just happened?" asked Jackie, horrified about how strong the shadows had been. "Gerardo!" she cried, rushing to him. Gerardo had been knocked unconscious. The back of his head was bleeding, along with his back.

Chris and Grace were in Paris, in their beautiful house. "This is a lot better than camp," said Grace, grinning. "I can't wait till we're married," Chris said. He stood and as he walked to grab some drachmas from a counter, he stumbled and fell. "Chris!" cried Grace. Grace looked around and saw a biker. Or that was his disguise. "Ares, what do you want?" she snarled. Ares laughed," I want you to come to Olympus." He then lifted Chris over his shoulder and knocked Grace unconscious.

"I don't want you dating him," said Dalsyn. "But I like him," said Katara. Dalsyn growled. "Nope, you're no-" he was interrupted by his sister. "Gerardo!" she cried, rushing over to Jackie and Leo, carrying Gerardo into the Hades Cabin. Dalsyn sighed and walked over with her. "What happened?" she asked. Dalsyn started to feel a little dizzy. "Dalsyn, are you okay?" asked Leo, but his voice sounded a lot deeper. Dalsyn started twisting his head around and fell backwards. Leo dropped Gerardo and went to Dalsyn's side. Katara squeaked," Oh no!" "Leo help me!" yelled Jackie, unsuccessfully trying to drag Gerardo. Dalsyn then blacked out.

Ava and Erin were walking in the woods. "Erin, I've been having visions. Visions of Gerardo falling into Tartarus. Visions of me watching you and Chris die," said Ava. Suddenly, lightning almost struck them. Erin was thrown back but Ava completely disappeared. Erin looked around, more confused than any other moment of her life.

Gerardo woke up surrounded by Dalsyn, Chris, and Leo. "Uh, what happened?" he asked. "Get up!" cried Carsyn, standing in a corner mysteriously. "We need to find a way out of this room, our powers are gone," said Chris. Gerardo looked horrified. The thought of possibly being there forever wasn't scaring him, but being there with everybody in the room hating him forever was scaring him. "What do we do?" he asked. "Vote for a leader," said Dalsyn," I say Chris." Everybody but Gerardo agreed. "You have a problem?" he asked. "Yep. If you're leader, you're gonna treat me like crap, and let everybody else treat me like crap," said Gerardo. "I won't," he said," I p-p-promise." Gerardo laughed," Wow. Wait I have a drachma, I can Iris message someone." Everybody in the room stared at him. "Jackie! Kinn! Grace! Nyx!" everybody cried. "I'm gonna call Kinn," he said. He called her, and he almost vomited when he saw a corpse. It was Kerrianne, a girl from camp. It was her corpse. "Oh shit," said Chris.

This is a treat for CDWtoW forumers!


	2. Chapter 2

Gerardo, Kinn, and Jonathan were walking with each other. Gerardo and Kinn walked side by side. "I'm pregnant," she said. Jonathan laughed at her. "And I'll kill your baby," he said, laughing evilly. He took out a dagger and stabbed Kinn's stomach. Kinn screamed as blood came pouring out of her stomach. Jonathan's evil laugh turned into a deep, evil voice. It was somebody familiar. He covered his ears and he screamed.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" screamed Chris. "You're having another night terror." Ever since the call, Gerardo had been experiencing night terrors and nightmares. The call had gone terrible. He started to remember again:

Gerardo had called Kinn but he had seen Kerrianne's corpse. He had seen her hung. He had almost vomited. Kinn had then come on the screen. "Help! Ger, help us!" she had screamed miserably. Gerardo had then gotten a strong headache. The other guys had screamed and Carsyn had a full on rage. "KINN!" he had yelled and everybody else had grabbed him, pulling him back. Gerardo had sat down against a wall, not believing anything. He had fallen asleep, hoping everything was a dream.

Gerardo was still horrified. Chris had come up with a plan. The plan was to try to get out through the vents. "Go first Gerardo," said Carsyn. "No, make Leo do it, he's the smallest!" said Gerardo. "You're the youngest one here," said Chris. Gerardo groaned and got into the vent. He crawled deeper and deeper inside. "I see light!" he yelled. He heard a voice, Kinn's voice. "All the guys were scared," said Kinn, sounding worried. Next was Jackie's voice. "What about Gerardo and Leo?" asked Jackie. "Gerardo fell against the wall and Leo looked sick," said Kinn. "And Chris?" asked Grace. "He looked confused, and stressed out," said Kinn. Gerardo got to the vent and cried out. "Hey!" he cried and Kinn looked up. "Gerardo!" she cried as the vent opened and he fell into the room. There were many girls from camp. As he stood, the first two to hug him were Kinn and Jackie. He saw many others. They were Ariella, Piper, Grace, Ava, Rachel, Light, and Destiny. They all hugged him but Grace, Piper, and Rachel. "Everybody, our rooms are connected by a vent!" he announced. Grace looked hopeful. "Bring in the other guys!" Grace cried. "Guys come in!" yelled Gerardo.

The guys began to crawl through the vent but the vent in the girls' room shut. And the floor disappeared. The group fell through. All the girls screamed, Gerardo tried to calm everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and the other guys crawled out of the vent, into their room again. "Oh, shit, we need to find a way out of here," said Chris. "I didn't think of that, Captain Obvious," said Dalsyn. "Oh shut up!" said Chris. "Make me!" Dalsyn said. The two approached each other in a sort of stand-off. Suddenly, whispering seemed to come from the wall. "Dalsyn, you should be leader," the whispers said. "Leader for everybody," it continued. Dalsyn nodded, agreeing," Yep, I should be leader, not you Chris!" he exclaimed. Chris growled," Nope, you voted me leader." "Fight," the whispers said. Dalsyn attacked Chris with a tackle. Chris punched Dalsyn in the nose and the floor disappeared.

Gerardo landed in a forest. Other than his killer headache, he was fine. Grace stood,"Chris, I wonder if Chri-." She was interrupted when Chris fell on top of her and the other guys fell from the sky too. Gerardo snickered a bit. Kinn screamed with excitement as she rushed towards Carsyn. "Carsyn I was so scared!" Everybody began to reunite and Gerardo and Ariella started talking to each other. "Ariella, I saw you in my nightmare. You were being tortured by Khione," he said. Ariella gasped," Why?" "For killing her child, Dalsyn," he said. Ariella looked horrified.

Chris was voted to be leader, alongside Ava. Chris for the boys and Ava for the girls. "Gerardo, start hunting for food," Chris ordered. "Ariella, I need you to try to find out where we are," said Ava. The whole group started following orders and playing their part, but it was only a matter of time before they broke apart.

"Gerardo, I need you to help me with something," said Kinn. Gerardo rushed over to her. "Yes?" he asked. "I want you to help me, with my child. I think she's coming out, Carsyn isn't here, and I need help from someone I know well," she said. Gerardo blushed. "I'm no doctor," he said, "Please," she said, jaw clenched in pain. Kinn looked miserable and Gerardo looked nervous. He looked at Katara, who was putting firewood into the fire. "Can I bring someone to help?" he asked. Kinn nodded but screamed in pain. All the campers rushed to Kinn, She screamed louder," Gerardo! Chris!" Gerardo lifted her up and gestured towards Katara to follow her. He carried her through the woods, where he laid her down. Kinn fainted.

"Gerardo, she looks dead!" Katara screamed. "She can't die," he muttered. He took off Kinn's jeans and blushed," Katara, finish the rest!" But, Katara had already fainted from horror. There was a blood lake coming from Kinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerardo attempted to wake Kinn up. "Kinn! Wake up, I need you to push, you and your baby will both die if you don't wake up!" he screamed. Kinn didn't move. He shook her gently. "Kinn!" he screamed. He decided to do slap her awake. He slapped her with his greatest hit and she woke up. "Ger?" she asked. He nodded," I'm right here." She smiled but it disappeared when she erupted with screams. Blood came pouring. She pushed but with every push more blood gushed out. Katara once again woke up. But she screamed in horror. "Kinn!" she screamed. She helped Gerardo pull the baby out of Kinn. They were able to get the baby out. Kinn stopped screaming and fainted again. Katara took the baby and Gerardo lifted Kinn, bringing her back to the camp site they had made. It was almost night. Carsyn was there and when he saw them he screamed," Kinn!"

Carsyn was by Kinn's side the whole time after the experience. He never let go of their baby, only if Kinn wanted to see it. "I think we need to go to the Underworld," said Rachel. I saw Tartarus in my vision and there's an entrance in the Underworld." "And go into the dark unknown?" asked Destiny, frightened. Rachel nodded. "I say we go," said Chris. Gerardo nodded. Eventually, all of them decided to go to the Underworld. "The prince of death," muttered Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

The group arrived in the Underworld. They went to Tartarus' entrance where they found Khione. "Hello, and it's very rich that you all fell for my trap!" she laughed. Piper and Leo looked at each other nervously. Chris looked around. "Nobody move, we don't want anybody to get hurt," he said. Gerardo charged at Khione. Khione almost froze him but he dodged her icy breath. He punched her in the face and then kicked her in the side. Khione, with a spear in her hand, stabbed him. She laughed and he stumbled. She stood in front of the entrance to Tartarus and he charged at her, but she dodged him and as he turned, his legs got sucked into Tartarus. He was holding on to the edge for dear life. Khione kicked his face.

"Chris! Grace! Jackie! Anybody!" he yelled. He now only had one hand on the ledge. Khione laughed as no one stepped forward. Jackie and Kinn were being held back by their boyfriends, or husband. "Leo, let me go!" cried Jackie. Katara was being held back by Dalsyn. Ariella had attempted to help Gerardo but she was frozen. Chris looked nervous. Khione then turned to Gerardo, kicked him in the face again and stabbed him in the chest, making him let go. "Now, let's talk business!" cried Khione, laughing as blood was shot back into the air, splashing on her and on Chris. Jackie began to sob. Grace had tears in her eyes. Kinn was crying softly. Katara was speechless. Chris attacked Khione with stars and all the demigods teamed up on her, attacking her at the same time. Rachel, however, didn't attack Khione. She was crying," The prince of death will sure fall alone."

Khione was left, greatly injured and thrown into Tartarus. People had gotten over Gerardo, except for Jackie and Ariella. They were still in pretty bad shape about it. Rachel continued to sob, and no one knew why.


End file.
